


Mindwave

by camshaft22



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: Things always change.





	Mindwave

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to the TOS Spones Challenge runners! This was so great and you were wonderful to work with.
> 
> I do not own anything but my car. Star Trek belongs to CBS and Paramount and I don't claim to be apart of either. This takes place in the fourth year of the original five year journey in an alternate world.

Leonard leaned back in seat, swirling around the liquor in his glass. He lifted the glass to his lips, keeping a careful eye on his office door. As if summoned, Spock appeared, his Vulcan features blank but Leonard could tell the strain the man carried. Leonard tilted his head and gestured to the office with his chin, welcoming the man in.

“I need a moment,” Spock told him, bland as ever.

“Take several,” Leonard told him. It was a ritual between the two of them, familiar and necessary for the Vulcan. 

After an hour in silence, Spock licked his lips and started speaking. “The Captain requires our presence later tonight. He has informed me that he will call for us.”

“He mentioned that we were going to be hosting a diplomatic consul on their way to Guph, in the Doro Sector.” Leonard said conversationally. “Apparently they’re ruled by some sort of King? Not sure.”

“Indeed. King Triph,” Spock informed him. “It will be a good addition to the Federation with their resources and people,” he added.

“The King thing is a little weird,” Leonard commented with a grimace. 

“It’s apparently a republic of sorts. The council makes the decisions and the King acts as influence but only gives suggestions. Well within the Federation’s principles,” Spock informed him.

Leonard raised his glass. “Thank you, Mr. Spock. Is your Father apart of the delegation?”

Spock shook his head. “He is still on Vulcan, dealing with planetary concerns. We have not spoken much but I am under the impression that the Elders are hoping that he will join their council. Logically he will accept and a new ambassador will be appointed to the Federation.” 

“I suppose he might have hoped for you to take his place,” Leonard said as he raised his eyebrow.

Spock looked at him carefully then lowered his eyes. He stood, going to the replicator in the wall, ordering a tea and then retaking his seat. “I cannot say as to what my Father truly wished. However, it would be a logical goal for me in the future. My experience with humanity and the beings of the Federation are as prevalent as his, more so in many ways. It is a logical path.”

“It would be a good use of your skills,” Leonard allowed. “Is that truly how you see yourself in a few years?”

Silence stretched in the room. Leonard frowned, about to say something else when Spock shook his head. “No. Not precisely. There is much that my Father did that I don’t wish to repeat myself. Logical choices, true, but perhaps it would be best not to follow all of his steps.”

Leonard took a deep drink. “Logical,” he agreed. 

“Curious,” Spock commented. “I did not suspect you would agree with me at all.”

“When you’re right, you’re right,” Leonard countered. His lips spread into a smile and his blue eyes sparkled. “I am a man of science after all. I can recognize logic when presented.”

Before Spock could form a response, Leonard’s office communicator chirped. He reached out and pressed the screen as he opened the channel. “McCoy.”

“Bones, I need to go over tomorrow’s calendar. Is Spock with you?” Jim asked.

“He is,” Leonard replied as he glanced at Spock. “We’ll be right there. McCoy out,” Leonard told him, closing the channel. “After you, Commander.”

Spock nodded and turned, revealing his back to Leonard. They passed through the medbay, McCoy waving at M’Benga across the room as they left. The hallway to the turbolift was busy with the shift change and crewmembers making their ways down to different departments. Leonard and Spock entered an empty lift and selected the level, both comfortably silent. The door slid open as they entered the corridor. It was much quieter in this level as they only passed one of the command crew on her way to where she needed to be. She had acknowledged them politely but quickly left. Leonard waved at the sensor and walked into Jim’s quarters. He crossed the room and helped himself to a drink as Jim rolled his eyes from his desk. 

“Thanks for coming down,” Kirk told them. “The Guph people have some customs we should be aware of.” 

“Of course they do,” Leonard commented. “Everyone has weird customs.”

“Bones, cut it out,” Jim grinned as Leonard raised his glass with a smirk. 

“Touchy, touchy,” Leonard drawled. “Ok, what are they then?”

“The Guph people have a custom where a highly skilled ESPer called a Brother or Sister accompanies every diplomatic mission. These ESPers are usually mute, only speaking telepathically with people. Apparently, they are able to speak vocally but as a custom don’t,” Jim explained. “If you should need to treat them, the Guph people are humanoid. You should receive a detailed biometric to upload into the system.”

“Will it bother them that I can’t even receive?” Bones asked. “I can always make sure that Chapel is with me, to translate.”

“I mentioned it to the Ambassador. They were going to pass it on to the Brother. They don’t have people that can’t at least receive so it took a little to make them understand.”

“Yeah,” Leonard said with nod. “It’s not surprising. I’m pretty abnormal even in humans, let alone aliens,” he said, slightly bitter. “No offense, Spock. I’m a statistical quirk brought to life,” Leonard drawled.

“I am not easily offended, Doctor, but I acknowledge your excuse,” Spock replied. Leonard toasted him and took a drink.

“They’ll want to have the telepath there to monitor the meetings. Just to keep a living record as well as a computer copy of what’s said and not said. Bones, you’re exempt from the discussion-“

“Due to the fact I don’t receive or transmit, I figured,” Leonard told him. “I’ll make nice at first then get to work. I’ve got an experiment or two that could use some attention.”

“Sorry, Bones,” Jim replied with a slight frown. 

“No apology needed, Jim. It’s fine. Their customs are very important after all,” he said, acknowledging the apology. “So, what are we doing to welcome them?”

“A dinner with the Ambassador and the staff, so full dress uniforms,” Jim told them as Leonard nodded. 

“It wouldn’t be an event without that,” Leonard said sarcastically. He finished off his drink and flipped the glass over as he sat it down. “Is there anything else, Jim?”

“Nothing of merit,” Jim told him. “In your messages will be a primer for your knowledge. You should get the updated medical files before they arrive. The consul arrives at 0700 ship time. That should be all,” he said with a pause. “Dismissed.”

“Yes, Sir,” Bones and Spock both said, rising to their feet. 

“See you gents later,” Jim told them with a warm smile. 

“Sure thing, Jim,” Bones said. “Thanks for the heads up and the drink.” 

Leonard left the Captain’s quarters and looked at Spock. “Hey Spock, walk me to my quarters?”

“As you wish,” Spock replied, joining him in the turbolift. Leonard selected the level, knowing that Spock was just down the hall. They exited the turbolift together and went to Leonard’s quarters.

“Come in, please,” Leonard asked. They entered together, the door sliding shut behind them. “I know this is odd, but I have a request.”

“I was curious as to what you needed from me,” Spock told him. “If I am able, I will do it.”

“Stick close with the Captain. Especially when this Brother person is near,” Leonard told him with a worried look. “Jim is pretty good but he tends to connect rather quickly and it might be best not to make that bridge so quickly this time.”

“What brings you to this conclusion?” Spock asked. 

“Past behavior and a certain…” Leonard paused, frowning. “Gut feeling. It seems apt for you to be close at hand. Especially as the most powerful ESPer on board.”

“I believe you greatly overestimate my skills,” Spock responded. “There is a very good reason I seek you out, Doctor,” he admitted. 

“Yeah,” Leonard agreed. “It’s because I’m a null. I know,” he said with a shrug. “Your ESPer level is highest in the ship so you get bombarded. You filter out all the shit with your shields then come to me to rest. Right?”

Spock nodded. “It helps.”

“Well, there you go,” Leonard told him as he gestured towards him. He crossed his arms and gave Spock a thoughtful look, tilting his head. “I know that Vulcan telepathy goes by matrilineal lines, but did your Mother have the gift?”

Spock paused. “I am surprised you guessed that, Doctor. Yes,” he confirmed. “My people welcomed her, seeing her potential. Her gifts are on par with the Vulcan Masters.”

Leonard nodded. “So are you, I’d imagine. At least on your way?”

“You guess correctly,” Spock acknowledged. “My gifts are strong among my peers. I am reluctant to join the Masters however.”

Leonard considered him. “Understandable. Jim needs you. I need you. The ship really needs you. I’m glad you realize that.”

Spock inclined his head. “The same could be said about yourself.”

“Thank you, Mr. Spock,” Leonard acknowledged. “Thank you for trusting me with that information.”

“Of course,” Spock told him. “Is there anything else?”

Leonard shook his head. “No. Thank you,” he told him. “I will see you in the morning.”

Spock nodded, leaving Leonard’s quarters. Leonard exhaled and went towards his bed, taking off his uniform as he shoved the worn items into the clothes refresher and laid down for sleep.

***  
Leonard stepped out of his quarters as the door hissed open, dressed in his Dress Uniform to see Jim waiting there with a cup of coffee. He looked at him dubiously. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise. What do you want?” Leonard said dryly.

“What do I want? Bones!” Jim objected. “I got you coffee and everything!”

“Yeah,” Leonard agreed, taking the offered coffee in the takeaway cup. “Which means you want something. So, what is it?” he said, holding it.

“It’s really nothing. I just wanted to be nice for once,” Jim told him. They started walking down the corridor. “I had a dream.”

“A dream?” Leonard asked, taking a cautious sip. “I thought you didn’t have precognitive abilities.”

“I don’t,” Jim replied. “But it was very strange,” he told Leonard, his brow furrowed. “I was on the Enterprise but all alone. It was dark and adrift in deep space and the only sounds I heard were loud clanks. Like metal was hitting metal,” he paused, expression far away. “The deeper I went in the ship, the darker it got until it consumed me. As it took me over, the clanks got louder and louder. I felt something shatter and heard laughter. Then I woke up.

Leonard considered him. “I agree. That’s really weird,” he told him. “You might need to rest a bit more. Or change up your routine.”

“Maybe,” Jim agreed. “At least shake things up,” he said with a cocky grin.

Leonard looked at him with a disgusted look on his face. “Oh God, please don’t kill yourself.”

Jim burst out laughing and slapped Leonard’s shoulder as they grinned at each other. He stopped laughing, glancing towards an intersecting hallway. “Spock is on the way,” Jim told him, looking distant as he transmitted to the Vulcan First Officer. Leonard finished his coffee, putting the cup in the disposal unit on the wall as Spock joined them.

“Captain, Doctor,” Spock greeted. “The consul is on schedule and all is prepared,” he said.

“Thank you, Spock,” Jim told him. “Shall we, gentlemen?” he asked as they approached the threshold of the shuttlebay. The lower ranks had already started lining up for the welcoming party.

“Well, it is what we’re here for,” Leonard commented, walking forward. He took his spot as Spock stopped by his side and Jim walked down the aisle, going to welcome the diplomatic party from the shuttle. “Anything I should do to welcome them?”

“There was nothing of note in the mission details,” Spock replied. 

Leonard nodded. “Fair enough,” he told him. The shuttle door opened, revealing a figure in a voluminous cloak and hood pulled up and hiding most of their face. As one, most of the room flinched. Leonard looked around alarmed, glancing at Spock. “What happened?”

“That is the Brother they spoke of. He touched everyone’s minds,” Spock told him. Leonard studied his face, looking for stress. He saw none. “I was not expecting it to be immediately.”

“I didn’t either,” Leonard told him with a frown. “I thought it’d only be during the talks.”

Spock nodded his agreement, turning his attention back to their visitors as Leonard glanced around. From what he could see, everyone was ok but looked uncomfortable. He scowled, furrowing his brow. That didn’t seem a good way of making friends. He watched as the Diplomats spoke to Jim. The Captain waved two security officers forward and the procession left with them. As the Big Brother passed, Leonard could see him screw up his lips in revulsion. Leonard watched as they passed, confused. What the hell? As one, everyone looked towards Jim, who was likely sending out calming thoughts. “Thank you everyone. Our guests are going to rest. Please return to your duty stations with their appreciation.”

The crew started to disperse as Leonard watched them go. He didn’t notice anything unusual but he’d have everyone keep an eye out. Jim hurried to his side. 

“Jim?” Leonard asked, sizing him up. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. Just a little… My head feels like it’s ringing a bit. That packed a punch!” Jim commented with a wry look. “How are you doing, Spock?”

“My mental shields held fine. I was not touched,” Spock replied. “It was an unpleasant surprise but I have suffered no ill effects.”

“Well, it’s their custom,” he allowed. “So, when the Brother touched us… He-” Jim hesitated. “They don’t want you in the meeting or near them.”

Leonard scowled and shook his head. “What a bunch of bullshit,” he proclaimed. Jim opened his mouth and Leonard lifted his hand to stop him. “I understand perfectly. The look of revulsion on Big Brother’s lips was enough. My lack of talents is disconcerting to them. Right?” 

“Yeah,” Jim agreed. He frowned. “Sorry, Bones.”

Leonard shook his head. “It’s nothing you did,” he said with a huff. “You warned me that it might be this way. Besides, I don’t have to wear this get up after all,” Leonard said, pulling at his jacket. “Enjoy your dinner, I have experiments to oversee.”

“I’ll see you later, Bones,” Jim told him as Leonard nodded. Leonard left the room, hurt and pissed off, heading to his quarters to change and go to the sickbay. Hopefully he could just shut himself in his lab and run tests.

***  
Leonard waved the medical scanner over Lieutenant Khosla’s neck and shoulder. “Well, your neck looks good, no slipped disc. It also doesn’t look like you’ve got a pinched nerve, but your shoulder muscles are pretty tight,” he explained, making eye contact and getting her attention. “I’m going to give you an anti-inflammatory hypo with some pain killers that’ll help but you need to go see Doctor Harris down the hall. She does massage therapy. She can go over the injury and help you,” Leonard said, reaching out with the hypo and dosing her.

“Yes, Sir,” Lieutenant Khosla replied, easing off the table as the hypo went into effect and headed towards the massage therapist’s office. 

Leonard watched her walk down to Harris’ office, making sure she made her way down there. He finished up his notes, saving them to the chart as he checked over his sickbay. Another crewmember was waiting for treatment, sitting patiently on the medbed a few feet away. 

“Greer, nice to see you again,” Leonard greeted as he closed the distance between them, making sure their eyes met. “How can I help you today?”

Ensign Greer winced. “I fell out of bed and hit my head pretty hard. I feel really dizzy,” he admitted. “When I try to transmit, it sounds crackly in my mind,” Greer explained. Leonard waved the scanner over his head.

“You mentioned it sounded crackly,” Leonard repeated. “Is that when you receive also?” he asked, keeping eye contact as the device took its readings.

“It’s also when I receive,” Greer confirmed. “My roommate was concerned.”

Leonard glanced at the readings. “Looks like a concussion. What made you fall out of bed?” he asked as he pulled out the regenerator and focused it on the point of impact.

“A bad dream,” Greer admitted with a grimace. “Honestly, I was so glad I woke up that I didn’t realize I was hurt until I turned on the lights. Then I reached out to Trent and he said it was crackly and that only made it worse.”

Leonard nodded and checked Greer’s file. He frowned, looking at him again. “Just a dream?”

“Yes, Sir. I don’t have precog talent,” Greer confirmed. “Just some receiving and broadcasting.”

Leonard frowned. “You’re the second to say something about a dream. What was the dream?”

Greer looked at him and inhaled. “I was on Earth, at home. A big thunderstorm,” he said with a pause, trying to find the words for what he saw. “You know, like the ones that Earth used to have? Rolled up. All I could hear was screaming wind and a loud clanging,” Greer said as he gestured. “It was like metal on metal. I was trying to get to shelter and the wind lifted me up. I was taken into a tornado and it… it tore me apart. Then I fell out of the bed, hurt myself, and came down here.”

“That’s horrifying. But it might just have been a dream,” Leonard assured him. “You should be good to go now. Come back if you have any other issues or if you start having the dream again. I don’t think there’s anything to it, but I can have M’Benga link with you if you’d prefer?”

“Thank you, Sir,” Greer told him, getting to his feet and moving much more normally. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary. I’ll come back if I still have trouble.”

Leonard smiled. “I’ll see you again,” he said, teasing the young man slightly as Greer pinked up. Greer left as he worked on updating the chart, considering what Lieutenant Greer had just told him. Two people with dreams of clanging metal were out of the ordinary. Leonard just knew that was weird. Dreams were a way for the mind to store memory and to experience it again. But it just didn’t seem right. Leonard set a reminder to check in on them later and focused on his duties.

***  
Days passed and Leonard kept to himself, not heading to the bridge to visit with Jim or argue with Spock so he would keep from running into any of their guests. He asked M’Benga and Christine, but the Ambassadors hadn’t been down to tour the sickbay. He completed his experiments and kept turning, expecting someone to be there. He had to admit it. Leonard missed Spock. He missed talking to Jim. Not receiving or transmitting made him an oddity at worst, a hard friend to have at best. Most of the time, he didn’t really let it bother him. It seemed overly busy to have connections like that. Glancing around the empty laboratory, Leonard frowned and wondered if Scotty might want to sit and drink a bit. Just because he was lonely and missed Spock and Jim didn’t mean he didn’t have people he could talk too instead. 

Leonard picked up a towel and caught the sound of a low whine near the wall. He backed away from it, narrowing his eyes as he listened, glancing around to figure out what it really was. Was something wrong with the ship? The wall pulsed and Leonard turned, putting his hands on the edge of one of stations as he vaulted over it, landing in a crouch and covered his head as fire shot out above him. Fire suppression units immediately kicked on as he eased up, looking towards where the explosion happened. There was a hole in the wall and he could hear people running down the hall.

“What in the hell?!” Leonard exclaimed in shock.

Crewmembers looked through the hole, not speaking. He immediately scowled. “You’ll need to talk to me, I’m not an ESPer!” he snapped as smoke billowed around them. 

“What happened?” A man asked. Leonard looked at him as the smoke cleared, seeing Lt. Kevin Riley

“There was some sort of explosion. I’m ok, I jumped behind the counter,” Leonard told him. “Get Mr. Scott, Mr. Riley!”

“Yes, Sir!” Lt. Riley left the opening to obey. Others were entering the labs behind Leonard as he leaned against the counter, suddenly tired. If he hadn’t heard it… if he hadn’t seen the pulse… Damnit. He almost died!

A few minutes later, M’Benga entered with his tricorder, looking frightened. His eyes scanned Leonard, looking for injury. “Leonard! You’re ok?”

“Yes, Geoff, I’m fine. Shaken up,” Leonard told him. Geoff started scanning him, handing him a bottle of water. 

“Your readings are very good, considering,” Geoff told him. “You want to sit down?”

Leonard lifted himself up on the countertop and drank his water. Scotty ran in a few minutes later. 

“What the hell happened here?” Scotty asked, looking at Leonard, fear written all over his face. 

Leonard exhaled, leaning forward as the bottle of water hung from his fingers. “I was doing an experiment. It was absolutely nothing that would actually cause this,” he pointed out. “Just biological samples. I had finished and was about to start cleaning up when I heard a low pitched whine. I immediately stepped back and then I saw the wall ripple. Then it blew. If I hadn’t been faster, vaulting over the station here, I’d have been killed.”

Scotty looked at him with a look of shock and awe. “I’m so glad. I’ll look at it and figure out what just happened, Laddie, don’t you worry,” he assured him. 

Leonard nodded and slipped off the station. “I leave it in your more than capable hands,” he said to Scotty then looked at M’Benga. “Geoff, I know you’re itching to look me over more carefully. Let’s head to the Medbay,” he said. “Thanks, Scotty.”

“Aye, Doctor. Be safe,” Scotty told him with a nod.

Leonard let M’Benga put a cautious hand on his upper arm as they left together.

***  
Leonard was submitting his reports to the Captain and Starfleet when Spock filled the door of his office. Leonard leaned back in his seat. “Spock. I didn’t expect you. Do you need a moment?” he asked, noting the greenish twinge to the Vulcan’s skin.

“Yes, if you would. I realize it is much past your normal rest time but I would appreciate you staying,” Spock told him.

“Of course,” Leonard replied. “I can stay,” he confirmed, his eyes sweeping over Spock, searching for something symptomatic.

“I am in good health, Doctor. I merely need a respite,” Spock told him. “My meditation was less than restful.”

“Is it the Ambassador? Or that Big Brother person?” Leonard asked.

“What are you referring to, Doctor?” Spock asked, tilting his head.

Leonard met his eyes. “The Diplomatic Consul that we’ve been hosting,” he prompted. “Their ESPer was kind of a big deal and touched everyone’s shields, you remember,” Leonard said.

“I have no idea what you are referring too. Are you well?” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

“They arrived a few days ago,” Leonard told him, a little dubious. “The Crew welcomed them, Big Brother touched everyone’s shields and I went to the Sickbay because my lack of ability disturbed the delegates. Why do you not remember this?”

Spock gently reached out. “May I, Doctor?” he asked.

Leonard paused a moment, a flash of the other Spock in his mind but dismissed it quickly as he nodded, trusting the Vulcan First Officer. Spock wrapped a hand around Leonard’s wrist, his slightly cooler skin touching his own overly warm body. Leonard exhaled, feeling a very strange pressure in his head as Spock used his telepathy on him. 

“I… Doctor,” Spock said, pulling away. Leonard felt the chill and a feeling of something rush through him. “May I meld with you?” Spock asked, looking slightly sick under the light.

“Are you sure you’re able?” Leonard asked. “I don’t wish to harm you, Spock.”

“I will be fine, Doctor. I must insist that you allow this,” Spock told him, strained. 

“Of course,” Leonard said, their eyes meeting as Spock reached out, lightly touching his face. It was gentle, almost a caress as their minds met. 

Leonard gasped, feeling overwhelmed. “Is… Is this what you deal with all the time?!” he asked, alarmed. “Good lord, I haven’t felt… anything like this!”

“I ask that you calm yourself while we’re melded like this,” Spock told him. “I am looking at the memory now.”

Leonard felt Spock’s push into his memory, feeling much like the Vulcan’s lyre as Spock concentrated. He kept his impulses guarded as he opened his mind to the touch, his knowledge of primary telepathic techniques coming back to the forefront. He was open book for Spock, laid bare before the Vulcan’s cautious query.

“Leonard?” Spock said, his voice echoing through Leonard’s mind and in his ears. “I have seen your memory. Something has occurred to all the Crew on the ship. I need to create a link with you.”

“Of course,” Leonard tells him, feeling a chill go up his spine as Spock’s words sunk in. Spock mentally reached out to him, sharing his own mental abilities. 

“Oh. Spock,” Leonard breathed out, feeling Spock’s powers, his potential. He had no idea. No idea at all. “We need to go to the bridge.” 

Spock nodded curtly as he pulled away from the meld, their link still connecting them. They moved as one, leaving the medbay and heading to the turbolifts. Through their link, Leonard instantly had knowledge on how to use his newfound gifts and how to defend himself. They shared their strength and guarded their weaknesses as a unit, separate but together. The turbolift doors opened and Leonard’s eyes widened in surprise, seeing a man with dark hair in the Captain’s seat. He had known something was wrong but it suddenly slotted into place. The bridge personnel stopped moving as the chair turned around revealing an unlikely person sitting there.

“Oh. Well, this is a surprise,” Gary Mitchell said, his sliver eyes piercing in the still room. “The Alien and the null. I thought I had gotten to you, Mr. Spock,” he said, mocking clear in his voice. “But that was then and this is now. I don’t know what you thought you’d accomplish by bringing the null here and sharing your power. That only lets me touch him too.”

Leonard could feel fingers stroke over his mind as an ache blossomed behind his eyes. He let out a strangled noise as they pushed in and clenched, squeezing his mind. Everything disappeared and Leonard found himself in an endless space, surrounded by blank nothingness. There was a slight breeze, which confused him. Leonard took a breath and focused, drawing on the lessons shared and learned. This was how they would fight. 

There was a clanging sound as a burst of power lifted Leonard up and tossed him back. He landed hard and bounced, rolling and sliding across the floor.  
“Pathetic,” Mitchell’s voice rang out, echoing in the boundless room. “I thought you might be something interesting considering you survived the gift I left for you in the lab. But now I can see that it was just luck and good timing,” he chuckled. “I’m going to enjoy killing you and ripping the Vulcan apart, piece by piece.”

Leonard pushed himself up and furrowed his brow, getting angry. He focused his rage and expelled it, directing it towards Mitchell without knowing where he was. This was all in his head, it was his mind. Leonard believed it would hit. There was the sound of glass shattering as Mitchell manifested. 

Mitchell tilted his head and grinned, mean and wicked. Leonard felt a cool sense of reason and logic settle over him as he weighted options and knew what was necessary. He had to stop Mitchell. Leonard moved forward as Mitchell ranted and raved, attacking with everything he had. But this was Leonard’s mind and he had Spock. Leonard stopped in front of Gary Mitchell and pressed two fingers to the man’s forehead. He leaned in close, and whispered gently in his ear. “Sleep and finally rest.”

The boundless space was flooded with light as Leonard returned to consciousness. He was standing on the bridge, Spock’s hands on his shoulders and Mitchell lying in the floor, asleep. The crewmembers on the bridge were all looking at them in shock, their pain at being controlled and violated radiating from their minds. Leonard glanced up at Spock, thanking him with an exhale then he reached out, starting to soothe them. Spock squeezed his shoulder.

“Lieutenant Sulu,” Spock said, getting the helmsman’s attention. “You have the conn. Doctor McCoy and I need to find where he’s hidden the Captain. Have Security take Mitchell to a holding cell and have M’Benga examine him.”

Sulu nodded. “Yes, Commander,” he said as he went to the chair and started to follow his orders. Spock and Leonard both left the bridge.

“Do you know where he could’ve stashed Jim?” Leonard asked, glancing up at Spock as he turned the handle of the Turbolift. 

“I have my suspicions. While you were fighting him, I was in his mind, tracing his steps. I believe we will find the Captain safe within his shuttle,” Spock replied. “There was much violence and hatred for the Captain but I do not believe he would’ve killed him quickly.”

Leonard shuddered, having been privy to Mitchell’s thoughts. “Let’s hope so,” he replied. The doors slid open, revealing the shuttlebay. Leonard went to grab the emergency medkit and they went to the shuttle. Spock was impassive as the door slid open. They entered the darkened shuttle and started searching. Leonard felt Spock reach for him and turned, seeing Spock tear apart a section in the back, revealing Jim, entombed into the wall of the shuttle. Leonard scowled, attempting to keep his anger to himself as Spock worked to get Jim free and Leonard started scanning him to get his state. “He’s alive. Deep trance,” Leonard reported as he assisted Spock, pulling the Captain free. 

“I can free him,” Spock told him. “When you’re ready?”

“Ready,” Leonard told him, giving the Captain a hypo to treat the bruising that he could see and the malnutrition. Spock eased the Captain awake, both of them there as he gasped, coming awake. “Jim! Jim, it’s us,” Leonard told him, reaching out and touching him. Letting him know he was there. 

“Bones,” Jim breathed out. “Spock,” he said, reaching out and touching both of them as they welcomed him both physically and mentally. 

***  
Leonard sat back in his chair a few weeks later, running his fingers through his hair then finger combing it back into place with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and noticed Spock, waiting patiently at his desk. “Spock!” Leonard said, jumping in his chair. “I didn’t feel you,” he said, the surprise on his face deepening into a pleased smile. “I’m back to normal!”

Spock looked at him and inclined his head. “It does appear so,” he allowed. “The effects of Mitchell’s hijacking are finally ended. The Captain wished for me to impart that the Diplomatic mission that we were supposedly hosting was just another fabrication.”

“I figured, but it’s good to know. How much trouble are we in with the Admirals?” Leonard asked wryly.

“They are considering giving you a commendation actually,” Spock replied. “I know that Captain is in agreement as am I.”

Leonard looked at him surprised. “Wow. I… Thank you, Spock,” he said, giving him a small smile. “I couldn’t have done anything without you.”

“Nor would I have even aware of the fabrication without you,” Spock reminded him. “Which is what brings me here,” he said, meeting Leonard’s eyes. “Our bond was a solution for us both. With your influence, I find my own ESPer skills are less overwhelming and I believe it would be logical for you to have those abilities. It would allow you to share the powers and give you access to them full time.”

Leonard frowned. “I don’t… I don’t want them, Spock. I don’t… I don’t sustain bonds.”

“I could maintain a bond for the both of us. It would be logical to have a connection with you. I-” Spock started as Leonard slammed his hands on his desk. 

Leonard’s frown went hard as he stood up, leaning over the desk and into Spock’s space. “I don’t give one damn about logic. I don’t want a bond and you can get the hell out of my office. Now!”

Spock’s eyes went wide and he looked almost flummoxed a moment before turning on his heel and leaving. Leonard gritted his teeth and exhaled, so angry he was shaking. How dare he?! Of all the beings on this damn ship, Leonard thought he understood. He pushed the chair back as it rolled into the wall and he stomped out of his office, too angry to say goodbye. How dare he suggest bonding so they all had powers! Leonard liked not knowing everything about everyone, damnit! He liked how he was! How dare that stuck up, green-blooded hobgoblin!

***  
Leonard’s door slid open and he turned, glaring at the figure of his Captain leaning against the door jam. 

“Ouch,” Jim said as he walked in. “You want to tell me why I have Nurse Chapel asking me what happened with you and Spock?”

“None of her or your business, Jim!” Leonard snapped at him. 

Jim nodded and went over to where the Romulan ale bottle was sitting, open and helped himself to a healthy glass. Leonard opened his mouth to yell as Jim took a long draw and held up a hand.

“Damn, that’s good, Bones,” Jim told him, making himself comfortable as he sat down in a chair and looked up at Leonard. “You know, even if she hadn’t said something, I feel like I would’ve found myself here. You want to talk about what happened today?”

“Oh, you know,” Leonard gritted out. “I minded my own damn business, fixed up some patients, and got told I should bond because I’m deficient. Just another day!” 

Jim looked at him with a smirk. “Oh Bones,” he said with a sigh, slightly mocking him. “You know that’s not what he meant.”

Leonard frowned deeply. “I know how this goes, Jim. Nice psychic says they want to bond with you, you agree even though you know it ain’t gonna work because you love them. They link with you, surprising you and everyone you’ve ever met, but that starts wearing on them,” he snapped. “I’m a null, Jim. I don’t have what you and the others have! It destroyed one marriage already! I don’t want it to destroy my career too! God knows I’ve fought long and hard for it!” Leonard told him. “We might be friends but when Spock decides he don’t want me in his head and wants me gone, I know where I’ll be.” 

Jim blinked at him and put down the glass. “Leonard,” he said, looking honestly upset. “I’d never be that unprofessional. You’re the one I wanted to be the CMO. You’re the one I need. I wouldn’t get rid of you unless that’s what you wanted. Give me a little credit here,” Jim told him. “And you… You completely misunderstood where Spock was coming from.”

Leonard looked at him as he reared up to start yelling again when he stopped. He exhaled deeply and looked at Jim. “Excuse me?”

“You…” he paused, lifting his hand and closing it into a fist. “You thought you knew what he was saying but you didn’t realize something,” Jim told him, kindly, opening his fist and gesturing towards Leonard. “In Spock’s culture, bonding is something that only lovers do. He was declaring his intentions,” he told him. 

“His… intentions?!” Leonard blurted out. 

“Bones,” Jim told him with a grin. “He wants to bond with you,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Damnit, Jim,” Leonard grumbled, blushing slightly. “He’s still going to get tired of carrying me along. Besides, I finally got you all trained. What am I gonna do with ESP?”

Jim shrugged. “That’s more up to you, I think. This isn’t something that he’s doing lightly, Bones. It’s not pity. He wants to connect. You don’t… You like him, right? I mean, you did say something about love…”

Leonard nodded. “I do,” he admitted. “I really do,” Leonard sighed. “But I don’t want him to get tired of me too.”

Jim approached his side, reaching out and squeezed his shoulder. “You should probably talk it over. I’ve done all I can. It’s in your court now.”

Leonard nodded. “Thanks, Jim. I better… I better find him.”

Jim smiled. “I think you’ll find Commander Spock in the lab,” he told him. “I suspect you know what to do now?”

“Yes, Captain,” Leonard told him with a wry expression

***  
Leonard entered the lab, noticing Spock was alone at one of the workstations. He studied the lanky Vulcan for a brief moment, knowing that Spock knew he was there. Leonard knew he had to do this right. 

"Commander," he said, breaking the silence and getting Spock's attention. The Vulcan turned to face him, expression as impassive as ever. Even Leonard couldn't see the tension. 

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry," Leonard told him. "I should've realized you weren't trying to... You weren't doing it out of malice. I overreacted."

Spock raised an eyebrow and inclined his head. "Apology accepted, Doctor. After reflection, I can understand how you would take my suggestion like that. I believe I owe you an apology as well. I am sorry that I upset you. That was far from my intention. I should have explained my reasoning to you."

"Apology accepted. Next time I'll ask for your reasoning," Leonard told him. He gave Spock a small grin. "Did you get a talking to from Jim?" he asked, closing the distance between them and standing beside Spock.

Spock nodded, turning slightly towards where Leonard was at the station. "The Captain was helpful in making me see the logic of your response."

"So, is he right? Do you want to engage in a relationship with me?" Leonard asked, leaning against the workspace, trying for reasoned and calm. It felt weird.

Spock raised his eyebrow. "I would. Our time melded was beneficial to us both. I would like to deepen our relationship and perhaps allow it to grow,” he paused. “I am willing to go slowly, if you are." 

"I'd like that very much," Leonard replied. "I... I'll be honest. When I was married, the woman I was married to thought she could link with me and we'd have the connection that the two of us,” he gestured between himself and Spock. “Have already achieved. When it didn't happen, she... It wore on her. I don't want you to get tired of me too. I know I'm not the easiest human you have to deal with," Leonard said, being blunt. 

Spock looked at him. "You're the one human that even in my most frustrated; I would rather spend time with. Yes, I realize our friendship is based on the fact you are a null and don't press against my psychic shield but that was not the reason I returned to you. We are... I enjoy your company for the company it brings, not for the benefit of my senses. I wish to only deepen the friendship and connection that we already have."

"Thank you, Spock. I want... You're the only one that I don't feel a little defensive around. I know I'm different. Everyone does things I can't but that's true of anyone. But there are a lot of times I have to remind and force them to speak to me. I never have had to do that with you,” he paused. “It's a relief. Then there's the arguments," Leonard told him. "Spock, I... It's sometimes the highlight of my day. Along with the silence that we have just between us. It's really nice to be able to just sit with you. So, I'd like to link with you. If you'll still have me."

"I would always have you, Leonard," Spock told him. "Our link does not have to be as in depth as when we were fighting against Mitchell. I would be able to touch your mind and we would share that but you would not have my abilities. Not until you wished to deepen the connection."

"So, dating versus marriage," Leonard told him with a smirk.

Spock paused and nodded. "A good assessment, actually. I would like to bond with you. Would you have me?" Spock asked, offering his hand. Leonard smiled and took his hand. 

"I would," Leonard told him as their palms touched. 

Spock linked their hands and gently touched the psychic points on his face. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts," he said quietly as they mentally linked.

Leonard felt the presence of Spock in his mind but could sense nothing else. He heard the whisper of Ashayam enter his thoughts as Spock spoke to him. Leonard was hit with the feelings behind the word, the intention of the statement. He smiled up at Spock, enjoying the sensation and called him beloved. Spock withdrew his hand from Leonard's face and let their linked hands hang idle between them. 

"Have you eaten lately?" Leonard asked. "I could replicate something for us."

"I have not," Spock paused. "I would appreciate that. Shall we depart?"

Leonard smiled. “Good idea, Spock,” he said and they walked out of the lab together, reluctantly pulling their hands apart. The presence of Spock was still in his head, steady and dependable. Leonard enjoyed the feeling of it. They had a lot of work to do but this was... it was a good start. 

Fin


End file.
